


to crave

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch Starved!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire makes a touch-starved Enjolras come in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to crave

"Is this what you want?" Grantaire asks, his breath hot against Enjolras' ear. 

Enjolras doesn't reply, because he doesn't need to. Grantaire already knows that this is exactly what he wants, that this is nowhere near enough, that Enjolras' entire world has narrowed down to focus on the touch of Grantaire's hand, heavy and warm, even through the material of Enjolras' pants. 

Enjolras has a tendency to do that, to focus all of his attention on just one thing when he needs to. It's why he'd been able to successfully ignore the fact that over the past few days, while organising a rally, he'd gone from mildly restless to completely touch-starved.

Grantaire is taking care of him, because Grantaire is good at that, because he's the one at fault here anyway. Enjolras is certain that before Grantaire, he'd never _needed_ for someone to touch him like this. He'd never craved it, never sat down beside someone he wanted so badly, trying to think of a way to say, _I need your hands on me immediately_ , only to have them realise already, without the need for words.

Grantaire kisses his neck, biting gently and licking over the marks he's left behind, only to bite harder this time. Enjolras whimpers, his head falling back against the couch to give Grantaire more space. Grantaire is nearly on top of him, one hand lazily stroking Enjolras while the other rests on his shoulder. Even through a layer of clothing, this is exactly what Enjolras needs.

"Grantaire," he gasps when the hand resting on his shoulder slides down to his chest, thumb rubbing over his nipple. He arches, whimpering quietly as Grantaire kisses his way up to the spot just behind Enjolras' ear. " _Oh_."

"Did you miss this?" Grantaire murmurs, and Enjolras can feel the way his lips are curved into a smile. His strokes slow down until they're maddening, and don't speed up regardless of how Enjolras squirms. "Did you miss my hands on you?"

Enjolras can only nod, until Grantaire stops moving his hand entirely. " _Fuck_ , Grantaire, I missed you. I could ignore how much I missed this, but I couldn't ignore how much I missed spending time with you."

Grantaire sucks in a sharp breath, like the answer surprises him. It shouldn't, Enjolras thinks to himself. He makes no effort to hide just how much he loves Grantaire. Perhaps he needs to try harder to make it plain.

"Please, Grantaire," he whispers, lifting his hips off the couch and pressing himself into Grantaire's touch

"Yeah." Grantaire's voice is rough as he resumes stroking Enjolras, his hand moving a little faster this time. "You want to come, don't you?"

He runs his fingers across the outline of Enjolras' cock, from balls to head. His touch alternates between firm and teasing, and Enjolras is going to lose his mind before Grantaire lets him come. He's certain of it. 

"I kept thinking," Grantaire murmurs into his ear as he continues stroking, "that I really should've blown you while you were trying to get all of that work done. Just crawled under your desk and undo your pants while you kept working—"

" _Grantaire_."

"You want that too, don't you? My mouth on your cock, swallowing you down…"

Enjolras comes with a quiet cry, his arms wrapped around Grantaire, clinging to him. Grantaire strokes him through it and Enjolras is certain that with anybody else in the world, he would be mortified about coming in his pants. With Grantaire however, Enjolras simply raises an eyebrow with a small smile.

"You've made an utter mess of me."

"Second favourite hobby," Grantaire says with a wink. "Right after making you scream."

Enjolras rolls his eyes with a quiet snort, and Grantaire gets down onto his knees, undoing both of their pants. He grins up at Enjolras, pulling his pants off, and then his underwear.

"Mm, you _did_ make a mess, didn't you?" Grantaire licks his lips and Enjolras knows what's coming next, but he still can't hold back the quiet whine when Grantaire's lips wrap around his cock.

"F-fuck," Enjolras gasps, his fingers curling in Grantaire's hair. He's sensitive but it still feels too good for Enjolras to want it to stop. "Oh, Grantaire."

Grantaire licks him clean, grinning up at him in satisfaction. Enjolras growls quietly, getting off the couch and pushing Grantaire to lie back on the floor, tugging his jeans down to his knees, along with his underwear.

"Enjolras—" Grantaire cuts himself off with a low moan as Enjolras kisses the head of his cock. Pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, Enjolras holds Grantaire's hips down and swallows him down until he's in to the hilt, Enjolras' nose pressed against Grantaire's dark curls.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me," Grantaire says weakly, and Enjolras doesn't even try to hold back. He bobs his head, sliding his lips over Grantaire's length over and over, and it doesn't take very long for Grantaire to come at all, moaning loudly and tugging on Enjolras' hair.

They both look wrecked as they pull apart, and Grantaire won't stop smiling. He pulls Enjolras into a lazy kiss, and they lie where they are on the floor for a moment, content to be in each other's arms. The carpet isn't the most comfortable thing to lie on, but Enjolras doesn't want to move when he's pressed up against Grantaire like this.

"Come on, shower time," Grantaire finally murmurs, helping Enjolras to his feet. "Let's at least get you clean, and then we can cuddle as much as you want."

"I didn't say we had to cuddle," Enjolras mumbles, his cheeks going red as Grantaire walks them to the bathroom.

With a quiet snort, Grantaire undresses them while the water warms up, and gets into the shower with him.

"You know how you haven't actually let go of me for the past few minutes? We're kind of cuddling. I don't want you to think I actually mind, though, because I really don't."

"You missed me too," Enjolras murmurs in realisation, a small smile spreading across his lips.

Grantaire snorts again, louder this time, and kisses Enjolras again. "Yeah. I missed you too."


End file.
